Longing You
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: Its been 3 years and Anna has been weak. Very weak. In mind, spirit and in body. Why is this so? I suck big time at summaries, but please, read on! Also, its a one-shot! YohxAnna fic. R&R!


**Kris: Ok, I decided to make a fic of Yoh and Anna. Its kinda sweet. But at the same time depressing. Its just a one-shot. Its only a chapter long but I hope you like it!**

**"Still in love with you"**

Weak. So weak. She has been weak since that day. In mind, in spirit and in body. Her body and her mind shiver from the cold. She longs to be with him once more, to feel his warmth and to lose herself in the heaven of his eyes. As she cleared her face of all the strayed blond hair, she looked at her hand. A hand, which held most of the love, she has felt for all her life.

As she looked at her pale reflection, she couldn't help but reminiscence…

--

"_Hey, Anna!" A young boy called out to a blond who was sitting under the tree. Enjoying the shade. The said girl looked up and saw a brunette._

_She just acknowledged the boy by looking at him, giving him her stoic face. But what she did not expect were a pair of arms to be wrapped around her, she got lost in the moment and snuggled in to him closer, feeling his warmth. She let out a shiver, as he looked down on his beautiful lover. _

"_Anna… are you ok?" He asked, smiling, as he stroked her face. "I'm just cold, Yoh." She replied, having a distant look in her eyes. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Yoh said. He always mentioned this, but Anna never took it seriously.. until now…_

_She felt a wave of motion run up in her as she leaned herself closer to him, warming herself. "Thank you, Yoh…" She said meekly, her cheeks adorned by the pale pink. She had a smile on which lightened her face. Yoh purred playfully as he played with her hair, he then lifted her chin up, to let the light shine up on her face, without another moment, he kissed her._

_She was taken a back, but soon followed, leaning over, kissing her absolutely charming lover._

"_Yoh…." She said, leaning closer to him, as he rested his head on the tree._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I… I…" She wanted to say it, but didn't have the guts to._

"_I love you too, Anna." Yoh smiled, brining her in close to hug her tight._

'_Yoh Asakura… I love you…__' She thought, closing her eyes, getting lost in the moment of their embrace._

--

As the blond patted on the right side of her bed, she let out a soft sigh, reaching in front of her, to get hold of a frame, she couldn't help the tears to form in her eyelids.

She stared at the picture for quite some time, her room was dark yet the side-light cast some light on the picture. Her lips stuttered as she tried to utter something, but failed, only to drench the frame with her tears.

Through her tears, she forgot to hold the frame properly, thus making it fall, the frame shattered, the glass broke. She instantly fell down on the floor.

"Oh…" Anna said, clearing the floor of the broken glass and putting it aside, she looked at the picture again and placed it close to her…

--

"_Miss Anna! Come on! Just this once?" Ryu said, motioning to the camera he was holding._

_This was before the Shaman Tournament. Wherein everyone was happy. Yoh had taken a lot of pictures already, excited for the tournament. _

_Anna pouted at this as she sighed, "Ok. Just one! Make it snappy!" _

_Ryu had a smile on as Yoh grinned, looking at Anna who blushed slightly, The camera was about to click, Anna smiling, when Yoh placed an arm around Anna._

_Click!_

--

"You're such a goof, Asakura…" She sniffled, stroking the picture. This was of course, 3 years ago. Before the end of her lover. Anna had decided to grow her hair, in remembrance. After the death of Yoh, she somehow never got over it. She grew weaker… and loss everything she held dear. She then noticed a piece of paper, the color of red, sticking out of the broken frame.

She tilted her head as she picked up the red note, on the front, written in bold and gold ink was:

_To: My most priced possession _

_Love always,_

_Yoh Asakura_

Reading the headings, her tears formed again, she slowly opened it and her tears started to fall with no end.

_Hey, Anna!_

_I'm so sorry I didn't give this to you personally, but oh well!_

_I don't want to be cheesy… cause I know you hate that! ;)_

_I'm actually no good in these things but I'll write anything for you…_

_Ok, here it is:_

_Anna, I love you and I will always do. You're a treasure and I'll never let you go._

_When I win the Shaman Tournament, I want you to be my Shaman Queen. I just wanted to ask you this… and someday, when we're older… I want you to be the queen.. of my life._

_Ok, that was cheesy! But I do mean it, Anna. I love you… _

_Will hold you always, till death comes,_

_Yoh Asakura_

Anna clutched the letter to her chest, soaking it with her tears, she stopped, she kissed it then folded it back. "How.. I long to be with you again, Yoh…" She said through tears that glisten in the dark. She slowly stood up and sat back down, looking at the picture, and looking at the letter she clutched tight.

Something unexpected then happened, a light illuminating the dark room entered. Anna looked around, to see if anything was on, but the only thing that was on was the light on her lamp and it was dim. She then saw something emerge from the light – thus, making her fall to her knees.

The light simply took on a human form, but never the less, it still lighted the whole room. Anna was shivering massively, her tears running down her face, the figure then helped her up and got her into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Anna…" The voice said, as Anna's tears didn't stop. "Please don't cry… I never liked it seeing you so sad…"

A pause…

"I don't like it even more if what makes you sad is… me… I hate seeing you like this, Anna."

Yoh kept his arms wrapped around her, the fact that he has been dead for almost three years shocked Anna. And the mere fact of him there… hugging her tight like before… brought her to tears…

"Y-Yoh?" She said, looking up at him who smiled down at her, he wiped his tears.

"But… How…" She added, snuggling her head in his chest.

"Sssh, don't ask.. the only important thing is that I'm here. With you."

Anna started to cry again.

"Please, Anna. Stop crying." He said, through a smile as she gulped and wiped her tears.

"I.. I… Y-Yoh… I.. I miss you so much!" She admitted, hugging him tight.

"You don't know how much I miss you too, Anna."

"I… I don't want you to leave…" She said, looking up to him.

Yoh sighed, "I can't, Anna.." He then kissed her, for the last time, the two were looking eye-to-eye.

"I'll love you forever, Anna. Even through death. And always remember.. I'm always here with you… always..." With that, the young Asakura vanished again.

--

**Kris: sniffles I need Kleenex! (grabs a box) I don't normally get moved, but this for me is very touching...**

**And don't forget to tell me what you think about the fic... thanks again! (sighs)**


End file.
